


Under the Stars(PODFIC)

by WhaleKingdom (BadFeelin)



Series: Ninjago Podfics [78]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, Hot Chocolate, Love Confessions, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/WhaleKingdom
Summary: Written by RiversAndRoses, read by me___WRITTEN FOR THE NINJA NEVER QUIT ZINEJay and Zane have their first date on the deck of the bounty after getting it back from Garmadon
Relationships: Jay Walker/Zane
Series: Ninjago Podfics [78]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980944





	Under the Stars(PODFIC)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Under the Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754097) by [RiversAndRoses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiversAndRoses/pseuds/RiversAndRoses). 




End file.
